Confessions
by Rag-Doll-Chey
Summary: Harry luffs Snape and Snape luffs Harry. And Neville luffs Harry. This presents a problem.. slash
1. Prolouge: Let them know it

Title : Confessions

Author : Me, but Dr. Poptart is it's great Uncle Harold.

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Me, and Litchy, and Ebil Dr. Poptart made up the setting and stuffs (okay, so we don't own the pickel.. and we don't own Godric's Hollow.. nor do we own the phrase 'Thank Snape's Thighs its friday'..) And J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Stuff.

Summery : Harry luffs Snape and Snape luffs Harry. And Neville luffs Harry. This presents a problem..

Author's Notes : I was at writer block and had my friends give me things like a person and a random object and things. And so this is the product of their Ebil minds.

And The Fanfiction's great Uncle Harold would just like to thank all the people in her gender-confused head.

No, I'm not kidding. There really is a great uncle harold..

* * *

**Prolouge - Let them know it**

* * *

The home was broken down by now. The fire, storms, time had taken its tole. The picket white fence that surrounded the house was long gone. The name 'Potters' had been whiped clear off of the mailbox, which hung down at an odd angle. Even the two people walking through the house - at 3:52 am- had changed. To love each other.

"Why _here, _of all places?" One of the two people was asking the other- who was steering him around the house.

The man remained silent. He continued to steer the younger man from room to room. The chared remains of memories that went un-remembered surrounded the two. Old photographs lay in ashes- or what was left of them. All in all the house was a hazard. A Hazard never destroyed.

"_Here"_ the Potions Master said, steering The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live into a room he vividly remembered. There was an old, broken crib. A dresser. And deep red stains on the torn carpet.

This is where is all happened.

Where Harry Potter got that lightning bolt scar- which still mared his forhead.

Where he became the boy who lived.

"**Not **_Here. _" Harry said, turning to leave. Severus stopped him. "Harry - **here. **" He said, giving Harry James Potter a small push back into the room.

Harry could feel them. His parents would be watching this. His parents watching the _Greasy Git _shag him in the very room on which his mother defended him. If his mum hadn't done that, then Harry wouldn't even be alive. And she would be watching this.

Harry couldn't let this happen. Not here, anyway.

Harry started toward the door again, only to be stopped by Severus, again. "I know that they're here, Harry. I want them to see this. They deserve to see what has become of their son, do they not?" He said in that deep tone of his, as if he was droneing on in a lecture.

"I don't want this!" Harry said, trying with all his might to fight past his lover. Anywhere but here. Just.. Anywhere would do. Not here though. Not in front of his dad. Not in front of his mum.

Severus pushed Harry back with such force that Harry crashed into the crib, it breaking, wood falling to Harry's sides. "I do want it, Harry." Severus was saying, as he took a few strides so he was standing in front of Harry.

"I want them to know."

Harry looked up, his mother's eyes pleding. This did no good, for Severus landed with a thud on his knees, pulling Harry in for a kiss. Their lips clashed. Harry fighting, and Severus fighting back. Severus kept his mouth upon Harry's, even when he felt the aura of the room change so suddenly he would have thought a vampire present. Harry finally yeilding to him.

* * *

It was awhile before Neville found the room they were in. Neville, somehow, had fallen secretly in love with Harry. Harry had been the one who had been there - comforting him, drying his tears. Now Harry was with someone else. And Neville had taking up stalking him.

It reminded Neville of Collin Creevy, which he did not want to be reminded of. He was not part of Harry Potter's Personal Fanclub. Well.. okay, he was. But he had joined under a different name.

Neville stood on his tiptoes to see into the broken window. What he saw made him want to cry.

Harry Potter was shirtless. Severus Snape was straddling his waist, his hands splayed on the younger man's chest. "Tell them!" Severus said. His robes were oben, and he wore no shirt underneath. It seemed like the inside of the house was shaking. Harry seemed to be holding something back.

Harry arched up, "I'm his!" He screeched hoarsly, "His and his alone!" Harry floped back down on the ground. His eyes fluttering softly. "I belong to Severus Snape."

A pickel jar came crashing to the ground.

The anger of all their work - while they were alive and while they were dead - all the work - for nothing.

Glass flew everywhere, but Severus ignored it. Neville pressed his face to the glass and watched Severus unbotten Harry's pants..


	2. Harry and Neville talk

Title : Confessions

Author : Me, but Dr. Poptart is it's great Uncle Harold.

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : You people mock me.

Summery : Harry luffs Snape and Snape luffs Harry. And Neville luffs Harry. This presents a problem..

Author's Notes : I wrote this while listening to the radio. And eating oreos. And brownies.

Oh, did I mention I have a laptop? Well, I do. Do you? I do.

* * *

**Confessions**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Tea?"

"Y-y-yes please!"

Harry smiled softly and poured steaming hot tea into a slightly chipped cup, handing it to Neville after he filled it and placed it on a small saucer. "So, how've you been Nev?" He asked polietly, taking the armchair opposite of Neville. Neville choked a tad on his tea.

"F-f-fine." He sqeaked, furiously stiring his tea. Harry nodded, sipping from his own cup. It had been his idea to invite Neville Longbottom over to tea. He did, occasionally, make sure that the boy wasn't inches from Suicide.

"So..how are things?" Harry asked, placing his tea on the small table beside him, crossing his legs, and folding his hands over his knee. It took all of Neville's strength to not scream 'I hate that greasy git! Why do you love him!?!?' at the top of his lungs. "O-o-okay." He sqeaked. Things weren't _Okay_. Not even close.

"Thank Snape's thighs its Friday." Harry said, giving a smile. Neville choked, tugging at the napkin Harry gave him and coughing into it. Harry moved so he could pat Neville on the back a few times. "Are you okay?"

"I bet you've seen Snape's thighs loads of times.." Neville mumbled, but made sure Harry didn't catch it. He nodded. Harry smiled and moved back into his armchair, pushing his glasses up his nose as he went.

This was killing Neville inside. And he could just _tell _Harry loved that slimy bastard. Neville narrowed his eyes. He probably hated Neville. Well, Neville couldn't - wouldn't- hate him back. But he couldn't just sit here and take it.

"So, ho-ho-how've you b-b-been?"

"Busy."

"W-with what?" Neville took a sip of his tea. At least Harry wouldn't just come out and say it.

"Ah. Doing this and that. Spending lots of time with Severus, though."

Well, Neville did have a tendancy to be wrong..

"Doing _what _with Severus?"

Harry chuckled lightly. If only Neville knew. But maybe he did. Neville wasn't stupid. Well, not as stupid as people made him out. "Lots of things. Things you should try." Harry chuckled again.

"What're you playing at?" Neville snarled.

Wow. Mess with the bull and you get the horns. Okay Neville, calm down.

"Neville, please, calm down. I was just kidding around. I've been doing-just- alot of things with him. He isn't that bad. Just- please. Calm down."

"Right."

"Neville, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah-whatever."


	3. Severus knows

I was too cruel to Neville, as I always am.

J.K.Rowling owns the characters and uses them to haunt my nightmares and my deepest fantasies. Yes, you -really- needed to know that.

* * *

**Confessions**

**_Chapter 2. Severus knows_**

* * *

Severus fluttered his eyes open and looked at the sleeping mess next to him. Harry felt himself being watched. He could always feel it. He was lost somewhere in the moutains but he opened his eyes slowly. "Morn'n Sev.." He said half-heartedly.

"Morn'n love. How was your chat with Longbottom?" Severus asked, brushing hair away from Harry's green eyes. The sparkle in said eyes faltered slightly. "Something is wrong - I don't know what it is. He seems so- so- Jealous. Of what, I don't know." Harry shrugged and snuggled closer to Severus.

"Longbottom needs to get laid." Severus said, sitting up and brushing his own dark hair away from his eyes. Pale skin all the way to the waist band of dark green boxers with the golden snitch imprinted on the bum area. Harry's idea of humor. Severus surprised Harry by actually wearing them.

Harry just chuckled and nodded. "Oh so true." He paused and sat up, drawing the blankets around him. "But Seriously, Severus. Something is definatly up." Severus smiled. "Great - now all he needs is a woman. Or a man. Sexual prefrence?"

"Stop it, Severus."

Severus shrugged and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth and do things of the like. Yes, he did do those things. When Severus (and Harry, do to censored reasonings) emerged from the shower clad in bath robes they sat down on the edge of their bed. To talk.

(Author's notes : Ha! You thought I'd get all smutty! Noppers.)

"So, Harry. What symptoms does Longbottom have?"

"First of all - its 'Neville' and second - Stuttering-"

"Thats usual."

"No, its different this time. And extream irritablility. He nearly went into a coughing fit whenever your name was mentioned."

Severus rubbed his temple and blinked slowly, "Harry, don't you know what he's getting at?"

"He- no, I don't. What's wrong?" Harry asked, leaning his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus pushed the younger man away so he could look into the emerald diamond feild that was Harry's eyes.

"He's jealous."

"Knew that. Of what?"

"Us."

Harry burst out laughing. "Neville--jealous of us!?!? Me and you?" Harry said, when he finally calmed down. That was rich. "Yes, Harry - he has all the signs of common jealousy towards another being."

"But jealous of you?" Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say when the words came out of his mouth. "Not me in perticular- but what we have. Obviously." Severus said, chosing to ignore what Harry had so carelessly said.

"Sorry Sev.." Harry muttered, looking at his feet before looking up, "Really- you honestly think Nev.'s Jealous of what we have?" Severus nodded slowly, dark locks falling back into his eyes. "Harry - think about it. How many times were you there for him? You have the ability to grow on someone until they become attached. I don't know if Longbottom-sorry- _Neville _just doesn't want you around me, or if it's something more. I do know, however, of the state of his phsyical being earlier was not one to take lightly. You cannot let this progress until he ends up in another state of mind as he was before."

It did make sense, some of it. Harry wasn't ready to accept it, however. If Neville went into another state like earlier, fine. Harry would take it upon himself to help Neville out in his time of need. Neville, however, had to understand that Harry was with Severus, now, and nothing could make him give the man up.

Harry sighed. "Look, maybe I'll- I don't know- talk to him or something, clear the matter up. Kay?"

Severus nodded. "Now, what did you have in mind for breakfast?"

Harry smirked and licked his lips, "Dun know - something with whipped cream.."


	4. Nightmares

"You must understand- I love Severus"

No. No. Please, God, NO!

Neville tossed and turned in his sleep, not feeling any better, but thankfully, not any worse. He bolted upright, panting. Harry rushed into his room. After a talk in which Neville would not share anything, Harry put him on semi-suicide watch.

"Hey, Nev.." Harry sat down beside the chubby boy on his bed. Not two seconds after he sat down Severus stumbled blindly into the room, mumbling. "LONGBOTTOM!" He snarled, colasping beside Harry. "Severus! Shh!" Harry turned to Neville and drapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?" The tone was soft and sweet, not pushing for an answer but with true concern. Neville shrugged and turned away from the embrace. "Just a bad dream.."

"Longbottom woke me up- because he had a bad dream!" Severus pointed at Neville in an accusing way, earing a glare from Harry, who still had his arm around Neville's shoulders. "What was it about, Neville. You can tell us if you want.."

"NOTHING!" It came out so snarled that spit was dripping from Neville's mouth. He pushed Harry away (so hard that Harry fell off of the bed) and slithered so far under the covers that only the tuff of his sandy hair was visable. "Come on-Harry- I don't think-" "I think I should sleep here for the night.." Harry whispered, not allowing Severus to finish.

Severus stared wide-eyed at his lover. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Neville grunted from under the covers. "I'll fetch a blanket, then.." Severus left to retrieve Harry's favorate quilt.

"Neville- I'm going to sleep here-" Harry coaxed, even if the boy wasn't paying attention. A pillow was chucked at Harry, who ducked and allowed it to hit the floor. "O-okay.." Harry sighed and sat down, wrapping up with the quilt once Severus returned with it.

"Night love."

"Night Sev."

They didn't see it, but Neville was crying.


End file.
